Lost Brothers
by pinkpallet
Summary: Amy Cahill and May Maple receive messages stating that their brothers Dan and Max respectively, have been kidnapped. To save their brothers the two sisters will have to embark on a dangerous quest along with their friends. But will the Cahills and the Pokemon trainers co-operate with each other? Or will they suspect each other? Will contain Contestshipping and Amian.


**Disclaimer:- I don't own Pokemon and The 39 Clues franchises. I am not making any money from this fanfic. It is purely written for entertainment purpose only.**

 **Note:- So, I noticed that there weren't any Pokemon/39 Clues crossovers and since these are two of my favorite franchises, I decided to write one.**

 **Chapter 1- Sinister Messages**

Amy Cahill was sitting in a rather large library at Attleboro Headquarters, curled up on a sofa with a book on history. She had been reading the book for past three hours. Reading was one of her favorite hobbies, it made her feel relaxed and at peace.

She almost snorted at the mention of the word 'peace'. As if anything in her life had been peaceful in the past few years.

She had been fourteen when the clue hunt had started. Since then her , Dan's and their au pair Nellie's life had been filled with one dangerous adventure after another. Now, three years later, things hadn't changed much. They had recently beaten Pierce, their most dangerous adversary so far. But a feeling in her gut was telling her that this was not the end. That they were going to get tangled up in yet another dangerous mission quite soon.

Which is why she cherished calm and peaceful moments such as these. They were so rare in her life that she treasured them every single time she got one.

She was just about to turn the page of her book, when she heard Nellie's voice coming from downstairs.

"Amy, have you seen Dan anywhere? I can't find him!" Nellie shouted loudly.

Amy closed her book with a sigh and got up. She knew for certain that Dan was up to some prank or another, and was purposely hiding for fun.

She found Nellie standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her hair was dyed a bright green with blond highlights and she was wearing a purple t-shirt with some rock band on it.

'Typical Nellie', Amy thought to herself.

"What happened?" Amy asked Nellie.

"I can't find Dan. He was just outside playing with his ninja stuff a few minutes ago. But now he isn't there. I don't know where he went," Nellie replied.

Something in her voice struck Amy as odd. She felt herself panic for a few seconds, but then the feeling went away.

'Dan would obviously be alright. I need to stay calm', she chided herself.

"Let's go and search for him," Amy said to Nellie. The two of them went outside and started searching for him in the garden where Nellie had last seen him.

"Dan! Dan where are you?!" Amy called out but there was no response.

She found his ninja merchandise lying outside untouched. Amy's racing heart calmed down a little bit as she realized that there was no sign of struggle, wherever Dan had gone, he had gone willingly.

"He is probably somewhere inside," Amy suggested and turned to search in the house instead.

"No point Amy, I have already searched the whole house," Nellie told her.

Amy felt even more panic flutter in her stomach upon hearing that, but she still decided to search the house again. She looked in every single place in the house but couldn't find Dan.

Amy fished out her smartphone from her pocket and dialed Dan's number. First ring, second ring, third ring, the phone kept on ringing but no one picked it up. Amy dialed again. And again. Still no answer.

She was about to put her phone away in her pocket when it beeped signalling that it had received a text message.

Amy opened her inbox to read the message which was as follows-

 _Hello Amy Cahill. I have kidnapped your younger brother Dan Cahill. If you want to see your brother again then you will do what I ask of you. Wait for further instructions._

Amy felt a wave of nausea and shock hit her as she read it. She tried to deny herself that this was really happening. She was about to throw away her phone in anger when it beeped again. This time the message said-

 _And don't bother informing the police if you want to see your brother alive. Remember, we are watching your every step so we would know if you contact the police._

"Hey Amy, what happened? You are looking really pale!" Nellie exclaimed.

"Dan's been kidnapped," Amy replied in a voice that was as grave as the situation in front of her.

May Maple was feeling really excited. Today was her birthday and she had invited loads of her friends to celebrate this special day with her.

Her house was chock full with guests, and her parents were busy inviting the guests inside and offering food and drinks to them.

May herself was in her room, applying last-minute touches to her dress and make-up. She tied a lovely red ribbon on her pink dress and applied a little more lipstick. She wanted to look her best on her birthday.

She went downstairs and was immediately greeted by her friends Ash, Brock, Drew, Harley, Misty, Dawn and Solidad.

"Happy Birthday May!" Ash exclaimed and shoved a huge present right in her face. May's other friends followed Ash and handed over their presents to her.

"You are looking so beautiful May!" Dawn complimented her.

"Yeah, you are looking really pretty," Drew said with a smirk.

"Thanks guys!" May exclaimed. She was happy to receive so many gifts and compliments from her friends. Part of her wanted to open the gifts immediately but she decided to wait until she had cut the cake.

May noticed her Beautifly playing in a corner of the house with Drew's Butterfree and Ash's Pikachu. Misty's Azurill and Dawn's Piplup were also playing with them.

All of them made their way into the living room where May's mother Caroline had arranged the cake on a large table. They all gathered around it, but just when May was about to cut the cake, her father Norman, spoke in a loud voice,

"Wait a minute! Where's Max?" he asked.

May stared around the room upon hearing his question. She couldn't find Max anywhere in the large crowd. She glanced at her mother who also looked as though she had no idea of where Max had gone.

"I remember Max leaving the house a few hours ago," Brock told them, "He said that he was going to get a gift for May."

"Still, he should have returned by now," Norman muttered.

May noticed Max's Treecko and Ralts sitting quietly away from all the guests. Max hadn't taken his Pokemon with him wherever he had gone.

May was about to suggest that they all should start searching for him, but just then her phone vibrated. She pulled it outside from a pocket in her dress and glanced at it. Someone had send her a message from a private number. May opened the message. What she read gave her the chills. The message said-

 _May Maple, your brother Max is in our custody. If you want to see him alive again, you will do as we instruct you to do. Don't bother going to the police if you want to see your brother again. We are keeping a watch on your every movement. Wait for further instructions._

"May, what happened?" her mother asked her.

"Someone has kidnapped Max," May replied. Her eyes teared up and before she knew it, she started crying.

 **Note- Thanks for reading. Please review! :)**


End file.
